Akashi Kouki's Stories
by hi aidi
Summary: Ini tentang wanita yang berganti marga dari Furihata menjadi Akashi. Bagaimana kisahnya dan hidupnya dengan sang suami./ A-aku gugup sekali sampai ingin lari./ Drabble. AkaFemFurihata. #44/12 Week #Wedding #Family


**Akashi Kouki's Stories**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari karya ini semata-mata hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi dan bersenang-senang.**

**Warning: ranjau typo * saya tidak melakukan pengeditan*, standar warning applied, Fem!Furihata.**

**Happy AkaFuri Day Minna, meski jatuhnya tanggal 12 April nanti sebenarnya. Anggaplah ini hadiah pembuka dari saya. #4/412Week **

**.**

**.**

**Wedding**

**.**

**.**

'**A-aku gugup sekali. Sampai-sampai ingin lari.'**

**.**

**.**

"Kazunari-_san_, a-aku gugup sekali."

Duduk gugup dengan kedua tangan gemetaran adalah, Furihata _soon to be _Akashi Kouki. Ia sedari tadi meremas kedua tangannya yang menyatu, terpekur menatap refleksinya di cermin lalu kembali bergerak gelisah. Orang yang diajak bicara—juga sedari tadi menahannya untuk duduk ditempat—menghela nafas, menepuk pundak polos yang hanya digantunggi tali tipis lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Memang sewajarnya orang yang akan menikah gugup begitu." Wanita berambut hitam kelam itu memberikan senyum ceria." Aku juga seperti itu saat menikah dengan Shin-_chan_."

Mulut terbuka sedikit, tak percaya dengan kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut berlapis _lipstick_ merah seorang Midorima Kazunari. Setahu Furihata, wanita yang dulunya bermarga Takao itu merupakan pribadi energetik yang tidak bisa diam dan sama sekali tak tahu malu. Gadis yang selalu saja mengiringi Midorima kemanapun ia pergi bahkan dengan bodohnya menyupiri gerobak sepeda dimana pemuda berambut hijaulah yang menaikinya. Sungguh –

"Hey, jangan memandangku begitu. Aku jujur, _kok_." Diucapkan dengan cengiran dan mata mengedip.

—tak bisa dipercaya.

"Pernikahan itu hal yang sakral, menyatukan dua pribadi untuk sehidup semati dan saling mencintai dengan restu dari hukum dan agama. Jadi jangan heran begitu."

"Yukio-_san_ juga?" Furihata Kouki bertanya pada wanita lain yang sedari tadi diam, duduk di salah satu bangku dengan sebelah tangan memeluk perut besar di balik gaun berwarna putih—entah kenapa wanita yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu terlihat seperti malaikat. Wajahnya semakin menampakkan rasa penasaran, hilang sudah segala bentuk ketakutan yang sedari tadi menginvasi wajah dipoles _make-up_nya.

"Tentu. Bagaimanapun, baik itu wanita maupun lelaki jika sudah berurusan dengan pernikahan pasti akan mengalaminya."

Sekilas ia terpikir bagaimana Akashi. Apakah lelaki itu sedang gugup atau hanya menyikapinya seperti biasa, duduk tenang dengan komposi diri yang sempurna. Sepertinya pilihan kedua menjadi jawaban, terlalu sulit baginya membayangkan Akashi gugup dan mondar-mandir kebingungan.

"Ta-tapi a-aku gugup sekali. Rasanya mau lari."

Kali ini Kazunari yang mengeluarkan suara, tertawa terbahak sebelum duduk dengan wajah menahan rasa bersalah." Kau tahu, dulu bahkan pernikahan kami batal sampai lima kali karena aku ketakutan. Keluarga Shin-_chan_ bahkan bernafsu memutuskan hubungan kami karena malu.

Tegas terpancar dalam guratan wajah, Furihata meneguk ludah." Jadi jangan pernah menjadi sepertiku."

Furihata hanya bisa mengangguk gugup, tudung yang masih terjuntai di belakang kepalanya bergoyang pelan. Ia bisa memetik pelajaran dari wanita itu, meski masih didera gugup ia tahu bahwa hal itu lumrah terjadi. Ibunya juga semalaman tadi memberikan ia wejangan tapi ia masih saja merasa gugup yang berkepanjangan.

Tapi hari ini ia akan menikah dengan Akashi, lelaki yang ia cintai dan mencintainya balik. Lelaki yang memacarinya selama 10 tahun sejak SMA dan juga yang akan menjadi teman ia menjalani sisa hidupnya. Pernikahan ini sendiri hal yang dinantikan mereka berdua namun karena kesibukan Akashi hingga sekarang baru terlaksana. Pernikahan yang mereka susun berdua dan Kouki tak ingin menghancurkannya. Karena jika itu terjadi, ia tak tahu apakah Ayah Akashi akan sebaik itu membiarkan putranya menikahi seorang wanita yang meninggalkannya di upacaara pernikahan.

Denting lonceng tanda pernikahan segera dimulai mendengung, sekali lagi mendapatkan dukungan moril dari dua wanita yang lebih berpengalaman dan wanita itu mengangguk yakin. Ia tersenyum, membuka pintu dan menyambut tangan ayahnya yang terulur. Hari ini hari pernikahannya dan ia akan terus tersenyum.

.

.

.

Puluhan mata menatapnya, hampir membuat gugup kembali menyapa. Namun ia lihat disana, lelaki dengan jas putih tengah berdiri seorang diri, gagah meraja di depan Bapak dan para hadirin. Ia ingat pernikahan mereka yang dikonsep dengan serba putih, suci kata Akashi. Gaun, bunga, dekorasi, kostum tamu undangan bahkan setelan yang dipakai Akashi. Kouki pernah mempertanyakan kenapa Akashi memilih warna putih sebagai jasnya padahal biasanya sewajar orang kebanyakan, tuxedo pernikahan berwarna hitam. Dan jawaban Akashi membuatnya memerah setiap mengingatnya.

"_Karena warna hitam menunjukkan duka cita. Aku sama sekali tidak bersedih melepas masa lajangku untuk menikahimu. Jadi untuk apa aku memakainya?"_

'_Akashi gombal. Tapi aku suka.'_

Wajahnya memerah, menambah kesan segar. Akashi menyambutnya dengan senyuman ketika ayahnya menyerahkan tangannya pada lelaki itu, menggenggamnya lembut lalu menuntunnya untuk berdiri di depan Pastur.

'_Akashi benar-benar bebas hari ini.'_

Sumpah diucap selancar hapalan, cincin melingkari kedua jari manis, diberkati segera sebagai pasangan dan mereka berciuman. Furihata tertawa, tak sadar tangis sudah membuat dua alur sungai kecil di pipinya. Akashi mengecup keningnya lembut dan membuat tubuhnya berhadapan dengan para undangan.

Kazunari mengangkat sebelah tangannya menunjukkan jempol, sebelah tangan yang lain mengendong anaknya yang baru berumur 3 bulan—Kouki tahu karena rumah yang baru saja dibeli Akashi untuk mereka tinggali bersama bersebelahan. Kasamatsu tersenyum lembut, teman-teman basket yang timnya ia manageri juga memberikannya cengiran riang. Juga termasuk anggota GoM dan tim mereka semasa Gakuen. Dan keluarganya disana, Okasan, Otou-san dan Oniisan memberikan senyum haru.

Air matanya membanjir, kebahagian yang didapatnya hari ini terlalu banyak. Pernikahannya lancar, mereka kini suami istri. Semua orang memberkati. Takut-takut ia melirik pada ayah mertuanya dan menemukan lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. Tangis Furihata makin keras, ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam kungkungan suaminya.

"Hari ini seharusnya hari dimana kau menjadi wanita tercantik. Bukan wanita dengan mata sembab dan _make-up_ rusak seperti ini." Akashi berbisik di telingannya, memberikan umpan panas pada syaraf sensoriknya. Ia mendadak panik, hampir lari keluar dari ruang acara namun suaminya menahannya." Tapi kau tetap cantik bagaimanapun juga."

Wanita itu bisa mendengar teriakan panik dari para wanita menyadari _make-up_nya yang rusak. Tapi ia tak perduli, mungkin ia akan malu memang berwajah jelek di hari pernikahannya sendiri namun menemukan senyum langka Akashi yang terlampau sering muncul hari ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

"Walau sebaiknya kau harus segara memperbaiki _make-up_mu." Kouki hampir cemberut dengan perkataan Akashi yang merusak _mood_, sayang sebelum buka suara lelaki yang baru saja menjadi suaminya itu melanjutkan." Kau tidak mau kan berfoto dengan temanmu dengan wajah coreng-moreng begini?"

Menolehkan wajahnya lagi, disana ada teman-teman wanitanya yang antusias mengangkat kamera—termasuk Kazunari. Anaknya kini berada dalam gendongan kepala keluarga kecil Midorima—Shintarou—yang tadi menjadi _best man_ untuk Akashi _ah_ Seijuurou maksudnya.

Teman-teman wanitanya—tidak termasuk Tetsuya yang tidak bisa datang karena melahirkan—menariknya kembali ke dalam ruangan persiapan. Sedikit mendumel karena ia menangis di acara pernikahan kemudian jelas beradu argumen dengan para penata rias untuk mempercepat perbaikan.

"Cepatlah, Kouki belum melempar _hand bouquet_. Kalian membuat seseorang wanita disana menunggu jodohnya lebih lama karena belum mendapat bunga tangan pengantin."

Kouki tertawa, hari ini kebahagiaannya benar-benar terlalu banyak.

**TBC**

Hahai, saya datang lagi. Kali ini dengan kumpulan drabble ala nyonya Akashi. Semoga gak gaje banget ya, habisnya WB masih sayang banget sama saya. TwT

Berkenan mereview atau memberi komentar?

**Review?**


End file.
